


Кем ты станешь, когда вырастешь

by leoriel



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel





	Кем ты станешь, когда вырастешь

– Зато ваш сын запомнит вас тридцатилетним, – ворчит Джек. – Можешь себе поверить, этот докторишка так и сказал? Думает, что через полгода я уже превращусь в старую развалину!  
– Ты не будешь старой развалиной, па, – возражает Мэтт. – Ни сейчас, ни через сто миллионов лет!  
– Если б он еще ляпнул «с вашей-то работой!», я точно бы ему двинул.  
Мэтт знает, что Джек Мердок не стал бы драться из-за пары резких слов, – и губы сами собой складываются в улыбку. Джек всегда заразительно улыбается: голос сразу его выдает.  
– Хотя, может, он и прав… Со сломанным носом мне уже не сыграть в кино Капитана Америку!  
– Ты можешь быть Дум-Думом.  
– Усатый ирландец со сломанным носом, ну уж нет!  
– Или злодеем, – говорит Мэтт и быстро переползает с места на место, Джек ловит его, переваливаясь через кровать, и начинает щекотать. – Красным, ха-ха, Черепом! Ха-ха, ну, паааап!  
– Боюсь представить, кем ты станешь, когда вырастешь, – сейчас у Джека интонации его школьной учительницы. Мэтт удивляется, почему не замечал раньше, как хорошо у отца получается передразнивать чужие голоса. – Бандитом в черной маске?

– Нет, – Джек редко что-то ему запрещает, сейчас словами он возводит бетонную стену. Мэтт слишком раздосадован, чтобы обращать внимание на интонации. Потому что Джек, Джек же должен понять!  
– Ты говорил, что нужно всегда давать сдачи!  
– Они первые тебя ударили?  
– Они сказали, что я… я…  
– Это просто слова, – перебивает его Джек. – Если бы я получал двадцатку каждый раз, когда меня называли ирландским недоноском, то мы уже жили бы на Лонг-Айленде. Нельзя драться со всеми, Мэтт. Я вообще не хочу, чтобы ты дрался. И не стану тебя этому учить.  
– Думаешь, я даже в грушу не попаду? А я могу, могу, смотри!  
Мэтт колотит грушу так, будто хочет выбить из нее дух. От усердия ноют костяшки пальцев, но он не чувствует боли, не может остановиться. Ярость застилает глаза. Он не знает, видит ли это Джек, настолько сосредотачивается на ударах, звучании собственного дыхания, что когда земля уходит из-под ног, некоторое время продолжает молотить воздух руками, как ветряная мельница.  
– Эй, полегче, чемпион, – по его голосу невозможно определить зол он или нет, Мэтт пытается вывернуться, но Джек крепко держит его над землей. – Знаешь, как любила говорить твоя прапрабабушка? Помяните мое слово, в этих Мердоках живет дьявол. Твой прапрадед погиб на войне. Твой прадед убит в пьяной драке. Твой дед… черт его знает, жив ли еще этот старый ублюдок, но рука у него была крепкая, не удивлюсь, если кто-то его порешил. Я каждый день рискую головой на ринге. И это дерьмовая жизнь. Я могу научить тебя драться – так, чтобы противник умылся кровью. Ты прав, для этого не обязательно видеть. Но я хочу, чтобы ты жил, Мэтт.

– Все еще злишься? – Джек приходит к нему под вечер. Чувствует себя виноватым, или скорее они оба не привыкли подолгу молчать.  
Мэтт качает головой и замечает, что отец держит в руках какой-то предмет. Пока плохо получается угадывать, зато он всегда знает, когда там что-то есть. Камень, палка, нож.  
– Злишься, – вздыхает Джек и кладет свою ношу на кровать. Предметов два. Звук, с которым предметы ложатся на покрывало – тихий. Бумажный. Мэтт не удерживается и протягивает руку, трогает – действительно книжки. Не его новые книжки, а обычные книжки. У одной, потолще, глянцевая обложка, у второй тонкая. Бумага дешевая, папиросная.  
Больше Мэтт не может ничего прочитать.  
– Я хотел бы научить тебя чему-то хорошему, – говорит Джек. – Ты у меня умный парень. Мог бы стать врачом.  
– Ну, наверное, – Мэтт прекрасно знает, что врачом ему никогда не стать.  
– У тебя ловко выходит меня штопать, – Джек пытается его подбодрить. – Не как эти зазнайки в частных клиниках. Ты мог бы стать костоправом. Чинить сломанное, собирать заново, учить людей ходить. Дочка одного моего приятеля хочет стать медсестрой.  
– Ну, наверное.  
Мэтт знает, что Джек сейчас качает головой.  
– Да уж, ты скорее сломаешь кому-то нос, чем станешь врачом. Ты мог бы стать сенатором! Большим парнем. Или адвокатом, черт, я бы многое сейчас отдал за хорошего адвоката, сынок. Смысл в том, что тебе нужно много читать, чтобы пробиться. Не драться по подворотням.  
– Папа, я умею читать, – напоминает Мэтт. – У меня есть специальные книжки.  
– Не перебивай. Я хотел прочитать тебе что-нибудь – слышал, так лучше запоминается. Только с твоими точками я пока не разобрался, а книг у нас немного. В общем, выбирай… Библия, телефонный справочник или американская конституция? Нет, Библию выкидываем, ты ее знаешь лучше меня. Так что?  
– Конституция?  
Телефонный справочник был гораздо толще. Джеку бы понадобилась целая вечность, чтобы его прочитать.


End file.
